


Twins

by orphan_account



Series: Having a baby just to fuck. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Crying, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Urethral Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kate smiled widely at her husband as the doctor handed her two perfectly healthy babies. Our personal fucktoys. She thought as she held the bundles of joy.Comment if you like. DONT READ OR COMMENT IF YOU DONT LIKE.





	1. Chapter 1

Kate gave birth on June 5 to a beautiful girl named Jenny and a handsome boy named Don. They both had blonde hair and green eyes, they were the most amazing things that their parents have ever seen.Eric and Kate couldn't be more happier.

Five months later

Once Jenny and Don were five months old Kate started training them.Kate walked into the twins room and giggled. Jenny and Don were rolling around and playing with each other. She picked up her daughter and looked her up and down. Kate was so horny from months of thinking what she was going to do to them but she didn't want to rush it. "Momma going to destroy you now." She cooed happily as she laid Jenny down on her back. She pulled off the pink onesie, thinking that soon the babies wont need to wear clothes around the house. Gently pulling apart the minnie mouse diaper, Kate revealed a small pink pussy. It was so unbelievably soft and squishy. She bent over and licked the baby's pussy, her tongue dipping between the folds and poking the tiny slit. Kate pulled away staring in awe, her daughter was delicious, she thought as she gazed at the pussy now glazed with her spit. She split her lips to see her pretty slit, barely visible because of how small it is."Mommy can't wait to force her finger inside of you little one."she panted out. Kate tied her to a bed legs above her head and arms outstretched and slid a baby size ball gag into her mouth. Looking at how sexy her daughter was tied up and gagged made her pussy throb. She took pictures on her new camera so she could show it too her husband later and turned her attention to Don. Hearing Jenny fuss and whimper through the gag as Kate picked up her brother made the mom smirk at the thought of what she was going to do to them.

Kate pulled off Don's blue onesie and mickey mouse diaper, revealing a small pink penis and a soft asshole begging to be fucked."Your so perfect, I wanna destroy you so bad." Kate cooed her sexual desires to her son. She bent over and licked his asshole her tongue slipping in a bit, the asshole gripping her tongue tightly. Holding herself back she decided not to force more of her tongue into his hole. She tied down Don to his bed the same way as she did his sister. Their bed being basically a small table high enough for Kate to reach with a small mattress on top for comfort. Both slowly starting to fuss more and more, not knowing whats going on. The sight itself was enough to make Kate cum but she held herself together as she took more pictures. After taking the pictures she pulled out a box labeled 'toys', inside the box were special made toys from a company called baby's first orgasm. It had baby size dildos which were 2 inches long and 1.5 inches wide with a chain at the bottom to pull it out with. Nipple clamps. Rope and cuffs. Lube. Egg vibrators. Anal beads ranging from the size of a small marble to size of a tennis ball. Two sided dildo. miniature horse dick dildos which were 4 inches wide 5 inches long .Two 1 inch sounds.Blindfolds and Two buttplugs with jewels. Kate adored all the toys before taking out the plugs, sounds, lube, 1 egg vibrator and baby sized dildos. 

Kate started with Don first, She would have to break Jenny in much more. She looked at Don as he pleaded with his eyes to be lifted up. Kate giggled as she slicked her fingers with lubed and started rubbing his asshole.Don jumped from the cold slimy substance.Kate circled around the entrance ,poking it every now and then.She poked at it one last time and pushed, the baby's hole slowly but surely beginning to open until pop the tip of her finger was sucked in.Kate licked her lips and moaned at the sight of her sons asshole stretched around her fingers, his cries muffled through the gag.She pushed her finger in deeper and deeper until his asshole swallowed her whole finger, then she pulled out and starting finger fucking Don. Her moans and his whimpers in unison. She finger fucked him for a couple of minutes and then pulled out and looking at the slightly gaped red hole. She slid the tip of the dildo in , which was bigger then her finger, and slowly shoved it into him. His ass hole stretched to the max. His face now red and wet with tears as he wailed through the gag. Kate grinned as she kept pumping the dildo in out of him and she giggled when she sped up. At one point she accidentally slid the dildo all the way in, she quickly took a picture before pulling it out. Kate pulled the dildo out and pushed a buttplug into the gaped hole.Picking up the sound she slid the one inch sound into her sons tiny dick. His screams turning into silent screams at the unpleasant feeling.The poor baby watched as his mom pulled the sound out and shove it back into him repeatedly.The sadist in Kate jumping out as she bottomed out in his bladder and rolled the sound in a circle formation causing a whimper from Don. She let the sound go and took a step back to gaze at her masterpiece. After a minute of rubbing herself she untied and ungagged Don, placing him in his crib and watching as the exhausted baby fell asleep. She then turned her gaze to Jenny whose drool was dripping from under the gag. Kate smiled sadistically as she hovered over her daughter.

Kate lubed up her finger and pressed it against jenny's asshole. So tight, her hole squeezed her finger as she stretched her open more and more.The baby began to whimper. Kate pushed her finger deep inside, pulling out and sliding it back in to her. Jenny cries started to seep through the gag as her mom finger fucked her five month old asshole.

A couple of minutes went by and kate pulled her fingers out, she licked the hole dipping her tongue in to taste the sweet juices. After licking her puckered hole ,Kate picked up the dildo. She lubed it up and pressed it against the hole, pushing the dildo in. The baby cries growing as she was filled and defiled by her mom. Kate slid the dildo out and sped up, thrusting the dildo deep inside over and over again. When she stopped she replaced the dildo with the buttplug. Kate picked up the sound, pushing Jenny lips aside to gain view of her pee hole and slit , she lube up the sound and pushed it in, filling up her urethra and bladder. Jenny pretty green eyes filled with more tears as she was violated. Last but not least she lubed up her fingers and pushed it into Jennys tight pink pussy, halfway there she felt some resistance, licking her lips, she popped through her hymen and receiving a beautiful gargled scream from her gagged mouth. Stroking her fingers in and out of her, she bent over and licked her nipple, she bit and pulled and sucked while forcing herself deep inside her baby. When Kate thought she was loose enough she slipped the egg vibrator inside, stretching her out more, her whimpers turning into cries, Kate then taped it up so it wouldn't fall out.Untying and ungagging her, Kate put her to sleep right next to her brother. Wait till their dad comes home she thought as she took one last picture of them.


	2. Daddy's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont read if you're not into it.

Three months later

Kate stretched the twins out pretty good to the point of them being able to take 4-5 inches and a width of 2.5.

The twins were now starting to learn to sit up.Kate stepped out to get groceries and left the twins with their dad. 

Eric said bye to Kate as she walked out the door. His daughter, Jenny growing heavier as she drifted away in his arms.He brought her to her crib and laid her down. Just as he was about to walk out he heard a coo coming from Don's crib. He turned around to see he son reaching for him.Grinning from ear to ear Eric picked him up and brought him out to the living room, he striped the baby down to nothing and place him in his play pen. Eric watched as his son crawled around, his small penis heavy and filled with a sound and his asshole red from being stretched wide open around a poka dotted butt plug. Eric watched the boy as his dick started to get hard growing to 7 inches tall and 3.5 inch wide.He watched as his tried to sit up and fail, he watched this attempt many times before he got an idea. 

Eric walked over to his son and pulled the buttplug out earning a cry from Don. He picked Don up and carried him back to the couch, Eric took off his boxers revealing his hard on. To be safe eric reached over into a storage boxed and pulled out lube and a baby gag. He stared at his beautiful son and placed the gag on the baby.Eric then poured lube on his length and onto the baby. Eric knew Don wasn't ready to be fucked yet but he couldn't help himself. He would just tell Kate that he was helping Don sit up. Eric lifted Don up and alligned him with his penis. It took everything for Eric to not cum at the tightness of his sons ass and the whimpers the baby made from being filled to the brim. Eric kept going, inch by inch , he filled his crying baby. The tightness and warmth he felt was better than he imagined. He couldn't control himself as his eyes went black and he gripped Don hips as he pounded into the baby with a brutal pace.Don cried as the too big intrusion destroyed him. Eric kept pounding until he snapped back into reality because of his wife entering the house


	3. Mommy Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLLL YEAAAA

Kate made a pickup order before she left. Making her job of getting groceries quicker and easier.On the way back home she smiled at the memory of her daughter in her husbands arm. The baby so small and delicate against her husband's big frame.

How nice would it be to watch him pound into that little body, gripping her as he stretches her around his length.Kate dripped to the thought of it but she knew her kids weren't ready. 

Kate walked into her house to the sound of wet slops, moans, and grunts.She had stumbled onto the brutal fucking of her 10 month old child.Erics dick so deep you could see it bulging in the baby's stomach.

Eric stopped fucking the baby when he noticed his wife. Panicking he pulled the baby off and started apologizing.Kate angrily asked did he also fuck their daughter. When the answer was no she told him to go wake her up, strip her, and bring her in the living room.

When her husband left, Kate laid Don down to look at his destroyed asshole.It was gaping so wide, completely ruined, it would never be the same. She couldn't help herself as she licked the hole that was as big as her fist. She licked the rim and poked into the abyss.

She pushed her finger inside the wet warmth and shuddered when her baby whimpered. He was so loose that she thought that she could fit her whole fist inside. Two fingers then three ,she worked her way inside her son, with the thought of fisting him heavy on her mind. Four fingers, she dripped as she curled her knuckles into her crying son.His hole so tight and wet. She understood why her husband fucked his hole. So delicate but theirs to destroy. She almost came when she popped her hand into his tight hole. His hole stretch over her wrist, his body wriggling and him whimpering. She looked up to see her husband, dick out, their daughter in his arms, and three of his fingers stretching her ass out while she coo'd for her mom.

Kate came at the sight and smirked at her husband. They're going to have a lot of fun.


	4. Bad babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support.

4 months later

The twins were 1 year old now.Both of them sound asleep. Kate and Eric decided to give them a break today. They headed to their room and fell asleep. 

Eric awoke a couple hours later. He went to check on the babies. They weren't in their room, scared he ran into the living room to find his son, Don drawing on the wall with a permanent marker. He called out Jenny to find his daughter, Jenny said hi dada as she walked out the kitchen with two empty water bottles. Empty because she poured them out all over the floor.

By this time Kate was awake and furious. She looked at her husband and smiled. They each took a child and walked separate ways.

Kate took Don into the room and dressed him up, she then took her keys and left the house.

Eric took Jenny and two full water bottles into the babies "playroom". Eric's deep voice ranged through the room as he explained to his daughter what she did wrong and why she was going to be punished. Jenny eyes started to water as she knew she was in trouble. Eric stripped the baby down to nothing and laid her across his knees. Her back facing him. He grabbed some lube and rubbed it onto her tight pink asshole, her tight hole gripped him as he pushed two thick fingers inside and started scissoring her for awhile. Jenny was used to being played with so she just stayed quiet. Even though she was quiet Eric grabbed a ball gag and placed it on her face. He stopped for a moment and Jenny listened intensely as her dad prepared her punishment. She felt her asshole being stretched open. Wider and wider, until she was almost as big as mommy's fist, she squirmed under her daddy. Eric stopped pushing the water bottle inside once he got past the thickest part of the bottle. Jenny cried through the gag as a sting hit her soft pink bottom. It didn't stop, again and again, Eric started to grow hard as his daughter's cheeks turnt pink and then rosy red, her cheeks jiggling with every slap, her cries and whimpers like music to his ears. He stopped when her cheeks were red and sore. He went back to the bottle in her ass and pushed it halfway in, earning a squeak from her as she was filled and stretched. 

Eric reached over and picked up a sound, it had a balloon connected at the end. He lubed up the sound and inserted it into Jenny's urethra, stopping when it bottomed out in her bladder. He picked up the second water bottle and began to pump water into the tube connected to the balloon. The balloon in Jenny's bladder started to fill up. He watched little by little as her stomach started to inflate. Her cheeks turning red as she cried from the feelings of having a full bladder but not being able to go. Eric filled her up so big she looked like she was pregnant. Eric stopped, shushing his daughter, he pulled out his hard on and picked up the baby. Now for her final punishment he whispered to himself as he pushed his dick into her tight vagina hole. He let her go and watched as she squirmed while she slowly slid down his 7 inch dick. The only thing holding her up was his dick as he walked into the living room and turnt on his favorite tv show.

Jenny wailed the feelings too intense for her little body. Her red puffy asshole was stretching beautifully over the clear water bottle, her bladder inflated making her try to push out the balloon but all that does is stretch her urethra hole, The balloon and the water bottle pressed against the large girth stuffed inside her. She was filled to the brim and her dad was loving every moment of it, every now or then he would poke her stomach or pinch her ass. After a while he turnt off the tv and headed to his room, Jenny still impaled on his dick. He laid her down on his bed and flipped her on her stomach. In one swift motion he plunged back into her pussy and started fucking her at a brutal pace, His hips snapping into her and pushing the water bottle deeper. He smacked her ass as he pounded into her, after each stroke he scolded her for what she did.Jenny screamed and whimpered as her body was destroyed and used for pleasure. She would remember this day and never be bad again. Eric came into Jenny and pulled out, He carried the sleepy toddler to her room and laid her down. She will sleep with those toys in, he thought as he walked out the room.

Kate came home with Don in her hands, rope and a pack of markers in the other. She went into the playroom with Don. Time to teach him a lesson.

Unlike her husband Kate had a sweet voice, how softly she spoke made you think everything was going to be all right but it wasn't. She explained to Don what he did and why he was going to be punished. Don smiled at his mom and said sorry mama. Katie smiled back.

Kate picked up the rope she got and started tying it to the suspensions they had in the playroom. She then took Don, stripped him, and tied him up with the rope and with one pull he was up in the air. 

Don started crying not liking the feeling of flying. Kate just placed a gag in his mouth to shut the little fucktoy up. She pick up the pack of markers she bought. 25 washable markers it said, she giggled as she picked up the lube.Pulling apart Dons cheeks she rubbed his pink puckered hole, leaning in, smelling his sweet aroma and tasting his juices.Katie poured lube on his asshole and one by one she pushed 5 markers into him. 

She started scolding him, smacking his bottom, pulling the cheeks apart. She pushed 5 more markers in, by this time Don started to cry, he asshole stretching over the markers. She pushed another marker in, knowing he was already at his limit. 

Kate decided not to put any more markers in. She turned around and pick up a heavy sound. This sound was made to weigh a lot. She inserted the sound into his pee hole and taped it in place.She licked her lips as Don's little dick was weigh down and pulled towards the floor by the sound. He started whimpering at the feelings. His asshole stretched while his dick was heavy and full. 

Kate walked out the room leaving him there for a while. She smiled at her husband and said good job.


	5. Daycare

1 year later

The twins, Don and Jenny were 2 years old. Eric and Kate had a lot of fun stretching them, fucking them and punishing them.

They wanted another baby, they decided they wanted to adopt a baby this time.

In order to get a baby without being watched and checked in on, they would have buy it blacklisted or under the counter.

They decided to put Don and Jenny in daycare so they can properly scout for a baby. They brought Don and Jenny to pedo daycare. It looked like an abandoned building on the outside but the inside was beautiful. Babies from ages 3 months to 4 years old were being fed, played with, fucked and taken care of.

The first worker that walked up to them was Mike. He gave them a tour of the place. The playroom had a tv, alot of baby sex toys and alot of toys. The nursery was where younger babies got cleaned and changed. The dining room was where the kids got fed, there was a removable dildo on every chair and there were different sizes.He showed them the bedrooms next where the kids would be sleeping.  
After the tour the parents paid mike and handed Don and Jenny off with a be good speech and they ran off to play with the other babies.

When they left Mike and the other workers started preparing dinner for all the babies. After the food was laid out they took all the younger babies and put them into a high chair with small dildos attached and then they had the older babies line up and they sat each one down on a chair with a dildo and strapped them down so that they couldn't move or get up. They got to Don and Jenny. Mike told Don to stay right there as he picked Jenny up and stripped her from her pull ups, he then held her legs by her head as he pushed the tip of a 6 inches long , 2 inches wide, dildo inside her. He loved this part, the stretch, the whimpers, he loved filling babies up and having that control. He pushed her all the way down, letting her legs go and strapping her down. He then turned to get Don to find Don was not there, he was running around and playing with other babies that were strapped down. Mike voice boomed through the air as he called don and asked him why didn't he listen. Don stuttered as he tried to explain. Mike told the workers to give the other babies their food and to give Don's food to him, he will personally feed the baby. Mike fed Don quicker by himself since he focus wasn't split. Mike told Don he was going to be punished. Mike then took a heavy magnetic marble the size of a dime and pushed it into Don's peehole, Don cried as his urethra stretched like it never did before. The weighted marble left a gaping hole in the small penis as the gravity dragged it down into his urethra. Once settled Mike pushed a magnetic sound into his already hard member, making it dissapear, He then bent Don over and pushed his 6 inch member into the tight hole , the magnetic sound moved the marble in Don's bladder, Don started crying even louder, his face turning red as he was stimulated in unknown ways. Mike pulled out and slammed into Don mercilessly and started fucking the baby at a brutal pace his hands pulling Don's asscheeks apart as he watch his huge member stretch the baby apart. He kept going for a couple of minutes before he came deep inside the crying baby.He pulled out and used another magnetic sound to retrieve the marble out of Don and the sound out of his dick. He then laid Don down in the babies bed room, He knew the poor thing was exhausted after that. Mike and the other workers then brought the babies to be showered and then put them all into their bed and played some lullabies to soothe the babies as they fell asleep.

Kate and Eric had a list of pedo brothels and orphanages, they were going to go to. They were at a lost, all of the brothels had older kids and so did the orphanages. They went to the next page of their list and saw a brothel that caught their interest. Brothel el babe.

Kate and Eric went to Brothel el babe.They walked in and met a worker named Tom. They told him they were looking to adopt a baby so they would need birth certificates and all the legal documentation. Tom told them ok and brought them to a room filled with babies all under the age of one.

Kate and Eric looked at the 3 month olds and picked a beautiful girl named Lilly. She had black hair and blue eyes and the most beautiful holes. They told Tom that they wanted her and he started getting the documentation ready. He gave them a free car seat, two small dildos and a baby onesie.The couple slid the onesie on and pushed the small dildos into the baby and put her diaper on. She started to fuss so they asked for a gag to shut her up. Lilly such a beautiful name for such a beautiful baby. When they got all the documentation and accommodations they left.

The parents were happy to add to their family and left the brothel to go get their babies from the pedo daycare. They got there the next morning. They were surprised to learn Don acted up but happy to know he got put right back into his place.   
The parents and their three babies left and went home.

They beamed with the thought of breaking another baby in.


	6. A normal day for a not so normal family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE
> 
> NOT REAL, FICTION

3 months later 

Lily is 6 months old.

Lily lays on the bed cooing and giggling as her new mom Kate cleans her diaper. In the living room Eric is watching paw patrol with the twins. The theme song blending well with the slick sounds and whimpers coming from the living room.

After cleaning the baby, Kate grabs her 6 inch purple strap on and wraps it around her waist. Kate bent over and licked the pink puckered hole, so tiny and delicious, ready to be stretched.Kate lubed her strapon and then fingered some lube into lily. The tiny baby whimpering while her asshole was fingered. Kate picked up the baby and pressed the huge purple tip of the dildo against the tiny pink hole. She pushed firmly and with a pop , the head of the dildo sunk into the impossibly tight hole. Kate walked over to her mirror, the sight was enough to make her cum. She lifted the babies legs up, holding them by her head. Kate slowly pushed the dildo in inch by inch, watch it disappear into the hole it was stretching wide. She pulled out all the way and slammed back inside earning a cry from the beautiful fuck toy in between her arms. She kept up that pace mesmerized by the fuck session.

Meanwhile in the living room, Eric is balls deep in his son Don, his ball sack hitting the tiny butt as he pounded mercilessly into the little hole.Don whimpered from being violated his body not able to process such a rough fucking. Eric looked over to his daughter Jenny and immediately came deep inside Don as he saw his daughter finally push out the tennis ball sized ball that was inside of her. The ball stretch her sides until it finally popped out leaving a huge gape. Eric couldnt take it anymore , His dick already growing hard again, he pulled Don off of him and ran over to Jenny and with one movement he plunged balls deep into her asshole, or so he thought he accidentally slammed into her tiny pussy, it gripped him as he looked down to see her asshole still gaping. He picked up the ball that jenny pushed out and pushed it back into her, earning a pressure feeling to his dick as both her holes were stretched and a cry from jennys pretty little mouth.He kept at brutal pace and finally came inside the exhausted baby who rolled to the side and fell asleep after he pulled out. He pulled the ball out and He picked the twins up and laid them down in their bed.

Eric left the room and went into his bedroom where he saw his wife pounding into lily's asshole, the baby's cry now being muffled by a ballgag. Kate came and pulled out of the baby her hole red and pulsating from the fucking. The exhausted baby immediately fell asleep.

Eric told kate he wanted some cute outfits for the twins so he wanted them to go to mall. Kate agreed, 5 hours later the twins and lily were up and ready to go. Eric took lily and Kate took the twins, they went their separate ways. Eric was walking around the food court and bought a meal, he sat down with the baby and started eating. He looked at the pretty mess. Tears fell down her face, little whimpers came through the paci gag and her diaper shook as the vibrators im her ass and pussy went off. Such a cute little cocksleeve he thought to himself.

Kate brought the twins to the kid store, their walks not affected by the big plugs inside their asshole cause they were used to being forced to stretch.   
Picking up a pretty pink dress Kate brought them to the dressing room and started undressing Jenny. She pulled out her strapon and wrapped it around her waist and gagged the baby. She took the naked jenny and slammed into her, she pulled out and just as she was about to slam in again she heard a whirring sound, she looked up to see a camera in the dressing room, she thought it was weird but that feeling was massively overridden by the thought of getting caught, she decided to give the camera a show since this would be the last fun she would ever have. She slammed into jenny mercilessly, long deep strokes that shook the baby. Little did she know this wouldn't be her last time having fun. The man behind the camera was also a pedo, he was grunting and moaning as he slammed into his own cocksleeve, 5 year old nathaniel l whose asshole was being defiled from his dad huge member. The man was fucking nathaniel harder and deeper than ever before because this was the sexiest thing he had seen in years. As he came in nathaniel his last thought was I want her to be my wife.


End file.
